UAAP games going the PTV ratings
April 5, 2013 The UAAP Season 75 will now set to open last July 1, 2012 at the Cuneta Astrodome that the UAAP Opening will be in the Cuneta Astrodome in the rest of the games. In the meantime, the government's state-owned network PTV-4 known as Telebisyon ng Bayan has decided to show a TV ratings during the university basketball league in a popular TV shows from other networks and PTV strengthens its position as the country's premiere sports network than commercial television stations. Just recently, iw was according AGB Nielsen Media Research and TNS Media Reseearch, with new 23% of Mega Manila homes have the success of PTV Channel 4 by the terrestrials, and 15% of nationwide homes have access of Channel 4 terrestrial signal. Despite of limited terrestrial TV broadcast coverage, cable and satellite TV may have access of PTV-4, accordingly about 14% of nationwide homes may be tuned-in on that TV channel allows the television network to raise revenues from advertising and airtime sales to make it digitally competitive. The UAAP hits new high in TV viewership of the games of the University Athletic Association of the Philippines (UAAP) basketball games on People's Television Network in partnership with the Silverstar Sports. We looked at actual AGB Nielsen ratings showed IBC-13 has wider reach and higher ratings than PTV-4. Overall, ABS-CBN is the first leader with GMA in second place. IBC is now a third while TV5 and Studio 23 have been contesting the other third spot all year. PTV-4, at the time of the presentation, was actually in fourth place behind the combination of all cable channels. In fact, at one point during the overtime period, there were more than four million viewers tuned in to PTV-4, for an AMR of 8.8 and a 20.4 percent audience share, beating the big of GMA-7 (24 percent), ABS-CBN (19 percent), IBC-13 (17 percent) and TV5 (15 percent) in Mega Manila. PTV Channel 4 known as Telebisyon ng Bayan will be the new home of the UAAP. The UAAP basketball games will be aired on primetime from 7 to 9:30 p.m. during Tuesdays ans Thursdays, and on Saturdays and Sundays from 2 to 6 p.m. PTV and Silverstar Sports willingly agreed to air the UAAP games that are scheduled. “And lastly, I wish to commend the efforts of our broadcast partners in People's Television to make the coverage fresher, more fan-friendly and interactive, and the TV viewers have making the UAAP part of their watching habits.” The numbers also show that viewership on PTV was much more than the last three airing networks. These latest numbers show that the UAAP is definitely back on track to assuming its mantle as the undisputed leader in local sports programming and marketing of the People's Television Netork eventually boost Channel 4’s ratings. The network that gave you the broadcasts of the UAAP games, as well as those cultural, sports, and livelihood shows like Tele-Aralan, Damayan and Paco Park Presents back to join the network wars. Among sports programs, Viva’s boxing shows on IBC rated higher (aside from the Pacquiao and Donaire fights which were even higher), following the NBA and PBA games.